inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichihoshi Hikaru
Ichihoshi Hikaru ( ) is Ichihoshi Mitsuru's younger brother. Plot Hikaru appeared for the first time in episode 1. He was seen playing soccer with his older brother Ichihoshi Mitsuru. Mitsuru asked their father if they were good enough to go to the world as he did. Their father stated that they could definitely do it but the road to the world was long and hard and they should keep practice daily. Ichihoshi ensured him that they would do it. Then Hikaru was seen in the Ichihoshi's flashback during the match with Australian team Shining Satans, when Haizaki Ryouhei wanted to shoot Ichihoshi but he was saved by Inamori Asuto. In this flashback Hikaru was running with the ball and waving with his hand. Before the next match between Inazuma Japan and Uzbekistan's team Eternal Dancers, Ichihoshi was talking with Endou Mamoru about place where everyone belonged. Ichihoshi stated that he didn't need anyone and he was not alone because he had Hikaru. And the only one he could trust were those connected to his blood, like Hikaru. In the next Ichihoshi's flashback Hikaru was seen playing soccer with his brother again. Hikaru advised Ichihoshi what he should do to improve his shooting. He promised to look over Ichihoshi's play from now on and stated that Ichihoshi and he were the strongest team. Hikaru was seen as an older boy saying that he was very proud to have a soccer player as his brother, than stated that Ichihoshi was his hero. It was revealed that Hikaru and Ichihoshi had a car accident as a child, which caused their father's death. After that the Orion Foundation took care of Ichihoshi and Hikaru had a serious illness. He moved on a wheelchair. The only way to save Hikaru was a surgery carried out by a specialist in America. That's why Ichihoshi decided to cooperate with the Orion Foundation and be obedient to their orders to cure his younger brother. It was also revealed that Hikaru was a penpal friend with Iwato Takashi. Because of Hikaru's name and pretty handwritting, Iwato was sure that he was a girl at the beginning. Hikaru said that he would like to be a soccer player like his brother was. Because Ichihoshi did his hardest at soccer, it encouraged Hikaru to fight with his illness. Hikaru also stated that playing soccer was fun but he loved watch his brother play even more. If he could play soccer in Hikaru's place, Hikaru would be happy. In the next flashback it was seen how young Ichihoshi was playing match with his team. Hikaru was cheering him up from the stands. He was very proud that Ichihoshi shot three goals but also stated that he could do it even better. He said that Ichihoshi was an amazing player so he needed to keep it up and try his best. Ichihoshi thanked him for pointing precisely what he needed to work on. They were talking about their father who was going to see the next match and Ichihoshi said that he must work harder to show how much ha has improved. Category:Orion characters